A Year Later
by Numerouno1
Summary: While on a mission in the past, a new recruit to the guard sets off a chain of events that will change the future in ways both good and bad. My first attempt at a fanfic. R&R Please.


Chapter One

Raeka

Neriah flashes a white smile at me as we enter Arkarian's chambers. "Ready to head into the past, then?" She asks. I smile nervously, then nod. This is the first time I've actually gone into the past, though Neriah has talked about it a lot, and Ethan has given me an idea of what it's like through his illusions. I'm nervous as hell - I'm sure I'm going to mess something up.

:_No you won't. After all, _I_ trained you, didn't I?_

Neriah's thoughts interject into my mind suddenly, confusing me. What the-

:_I'm a Truthseer, remember? And so's Arkarian - so make sure to keep it down. _

_Oh yeah,_ I remember sheepishly. Arkarian is waiting for us as we enter, sitting quietly on a wooden stool in the middle of the room. He turns to look at us. I gasp, seeing his eyes - a vibrant violet colour. No-one had told me about those. Neriah stifles a laugh.

:_You'll get over them eventually._

Arkarian chuckles, obviously overhearing our thoughts. He rises to meet us, shaking my hand. "So, where are we going, then?" Neriah asks.

"15th century France, to the time of Joan of Ark. The sphere's stopped there, so we suspect the Order is trying to interfere - probably by assassinating her. She's had a lot of impact on our world, so I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important this is." He smiles cheerfully, an offset to the situation. "I'm sure you two can handle it though. Neriah's powers of Truthseeing should be immensely useful here - as should your abilities to purge poison and protect others, Raeka."

I gulp silently. Arkarian might think I'm up to it, but I'm not so sure. Neriah smiles warmly at me. "You'll do fine." She whispers.

Arkarian continues. "As this is your first mission into the past, Raeka, the procedure will be slightly different from normal. While normally you'd go to sleep normally, in your own bed, this time you'll go to sleep here - I've prepared a sleeping draught to help with that. They're through the door there. Good luck."

We head through, and find two single beds, just as Arkarian had described. On the pillow of each is a long glass vial, filled with a clear liquid. My stomach flutters nervously. I just know I'm going tomes up.

:_No, you're not. I won't let you. And you'd best learn to screen your thoughts - the Order has Truthseers too._

Great. We haven't even gone into the past yet, and already I've made a mistake. I'm already a failure.

:_No, you're not._

Neriah's 'voice' is firm, but gentle. "Now, come on. We'd best get going." She finishes off with real speech. Taking a deep breath, I step forwards and down the draught in one go, then lie flat on the bed and quickly drift off to sleep.

I 'wake' in a plain blue corridor, which continues onwards for a while. A second later, I hear a thud as Neriah drops out of the...roof? next to me.

"Come on! Let's go!" She grabs me hand and pulls my quickly along. We pass through several rooms, including a strange hall of giant crystal mirrors, each displaying a strange, distorted image of us. We pause for a minute in a room with two mirrors, then Neriah touches the wall.

Golden dust sprinkles around us, and I find myself filled with knowledge suddenly, about the times, language and myself. This must be the knowledge dust I've been told about. I can recall 'my' name, as well as 'Neriah's' - I am Marie, and Neriah is Roxanne, and we are maids in service to the knight Robert de Baudricort, in turn in service to Joan of Arc. Glancing around, I see in the mirrors that our clothes have changed, and that we are now wearing completely different ones - plain and brown, suitable clothes for a maid. Our faces have changed, disturbingly, also, though I note with interest that our eyes have stayed the same.

Neriah opens another door, which swings open to show a view of the past - a campsite on the side of a hill, filled with armoured knights, soldiers and camp followers. "Ready?" She asks. I nod, still nervous - though it seems to have alleviated somewhat. "Good. Jump in, and stay close - we don't want to get separated. She grabs onto my hand, then jumps, half pulling me with her.

I land with a thump on hard, muddy grass, crmpling slightly and nearly falling over. Neriah pulls me back up again, her eyes flashing with thinly-veiled amusement.

We head into the camp together, looking around. One of the tents is larger than the rest - plain white cloth, with only a pattern of fleurs-de-lis around the hem. That must be Joan's, I guess. Another maidservant approaches it, carrying a platter of food. Neriah taps me on the shoulder and points to it.

:_Get that platter. Make sure it isn't poisoned._

"Me?" I try to say, but she is already gone, disappearing deeper into the camp. Sighing, I approach the maidservant, trying to appear friendly. "Hi there. I'll take that for you, if you like." It takes me a minute to realise I'm speaking French. "No, it's ok, I've go- Hey! What are you doing!" Before she can finish, I take the platter from her hurriedly, continuing towards the tent. I hold my breath, but no-one shouts after me, so she obviously isn't that bothered.

I brush my fingers over the food carefully, making sure to touch each item. No poison here. As I reach the tent, a guard stops me. "Food." I say simply. He takes the plate from me.

As I move away, I suddenly spy a red streak near the base of the tent. Strange. I move carefully around, staying out of sight, then lift up the flap. I gasp.

:_What is it?_

Neriah's thoughts thunder into my head this time - she can obviously sense my distress. _Explosives_. I think, unsure of how to get the thought to her. She picks it up anyway.

_:Ok, hold on. I'm coming._

_There's no time._ I think, knowing it to be true. There's only seconds left on the counter. Oddly calm considering the situation, I pick up the bundle, wrapping it and myself in as many protective 'bubbles' as possible. I wrap it around me, then break into a run for the edge of the camp. Someone shouts something at me, but I don't stop. Reaching the edge, I try to throw it over, but before I can do so, it explodes violently. I collapse to the ground, excruciating pain shooting through me everywhere despite the 'bubbles'. Rocks tumble around me.

The noise brings people running. I hear voices, then someone's arms wrap around me, and I hear a familiar voice call "Arkarian!"


End file.
